With the development of the mobile Internet, the number of smart mobile devices continues to rise. Among many mobile devices, mobile phones is the most common and portable mobile terminal devices. At present, the function of the mobile phone is extremely diverse, one of which is the high quality music function. Therefore, the sound generating device used to play sound are widely used in the current intelligent mobile devices.
The related sound generating device includes a frame, a vibrating system fixed to the frame, and a magnetic system for driving the vibrating system to vibrate. The vibrating system includes a diaphragm fixed to the frame and a lead wire and a coil lead to drive the diaphragm, and the magnetic system is fixed to the frame. The yoke is mounted on the main magnetic fixed on the yoke, and four secondary magnets spaced around the main magnetic and two adjacent sub-magnets are arranged at intervals.
However, in the sound generating device of related technology, the lead wires need to be elicited by the interval between two adjacent sub magnets, because the magnetic system includes five magnets, so that the space of the lead wire leads is small, the risk of the existence of the broken line is high and the reliability is affected. In addition, the diaphragm suppression of the structure is limited, the vibrating system is easy to swing and causes bad.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new sound generating device which can overcome the aforesaid problems.